pick a puppy
by true self writer
Summary: Sakura has decided to get a puppy and who's there to help her pick one...none other then Kiba...its a kibaxsakura...please read my first oneshot and kibaxsakura story! better then summary! plz review!


DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! Plz don't sue me(hid's under table..hehe)

Hey its my first oneshot and first kibaxsakura story I hope you like! Plz everyone review! (puppy dog face)…also here's how my typing will be…

regular ,is regular font(ugh duh), 

auther thoughts ,

**inner sakura in bold,**

_thoughts in italic…_

got it..YAY now im sorta on a sugar high while wrighting this so I hope for this to be funnier then what my stories seem to be lately lol…so I hope you enjoy without farther adu…

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1 **

**BOMB AND WE ALL DIE..JK…HERE'S THE STORY ****J**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As I stood their looking at Kiba approach his dog like grin plastered on his face I couldn't help but feel a bit of mischief radiating off of him. I sighed and stood their waving at him to catch his attention though it was obviously not necessary since he was already running toward me.

When at last he stopped right in front of me Akamaru at his heel's I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me questioning but sighed blowing it off. I spoke as my laughter calming down

"what are you up to Kiba"

"nothing really…you"

"about to go pick out a puppy"

At the words his head visibly perked up and his grin grew…_if that's even possible_.

He spoke his voice seriously on way to much candy..or testosterone not quite sure which **wow anime sweat drop style!**

"really…." you could see him hold back a menacing laugh _oh boy…._ before he continued

"want me and Akamaru to help…we'll show you the cutest puppy at the pound"

I sighed trying to hide my excitement

"sure".

We walked in relative silence,

_YOUR KIDDING ME RIGHT..DOG BOY QUITE HA! _

I shook my head quieting my inner self when the pound came into view, as I turned to speak to Kiba he was gone. I sighed a bit disappointed he had bailed on me. With another quite sigh and a sad expression I entered the kennel talking to the lady only long enough to get pointed in the direction of the dog's.

I walked down the hallway a bit before the first clear cage came into view…to sweat drop..anime style at the sign in the bottom right hand corner

"NOT THE CUTEST CONTINUE!"

I laughed realizing why Kiba had took off…I continued walking like that passing signs ranging from "eee wrong" to "hot but not steaming" one sign cause a blush to show on my face "cute..but not sexy…like someone" in a small part was the spot were Akamaru had managed to make one letter "u".

It took about ten minutes before I came to the cutest puppy I had EVER I repeat EVER seen! In my whole life….**wow…your SO old…15 already! **_Oh shush would you! And be quite..I'm gonna look crazy standing here talking to my self…_my inner attempted to mumble but failing completely **look..ha..you're the one arguing with yourself…as in ME WHICH IS YOU! **I shook my head hoping to ward of my growing headache that was inevitably caused by my inner..which is my self..so me…which would mean I find myself annoying…_eeee pain! To much thoughts!_ oh boy…even barney would agree that this girls got issue's but she rules! Lol…and BARNEY SUCKS! CHA..hehe enough listening to me back to the story.

Using most of my remaining sanity I managed to successfully shut up my inner and continued, as the next kennel came into view I was fighting hard to suppress a laugh but failing as a giggled escaped me. Their in the kennel was a sign "PICK THIS ONE..DEFFINITLY THE CUTEST AND SEXIEST! WINK WINK) was none other then Kiba Inuzuka.

With a large grin I walked back to the previous kennel taking out the cutest PUPPY as in real puppy you know cute fury little things that are TOO CUTE! Kiba looked hurt making a puppy dog face yah how ironic I know but the theme IS puupies so oh well more puppy cracks, I sighed opening his kennel as well. He grinned flashing his white K-N's before laughing.

If possible my smile grew even more then he spoke

"cute huh"

"ugh you are hopeless"

"but that's why you love me?"

"yes that's why I love you" I realized my mistake as soon as I let it slip, he laughed again leaning in his lips grazing mine as his hot breath hovered above me teasing me to move just a bit more. I held myself in place fighting the urge to kiss him.

Suddenly he leaned away grabbing the puppy from my arms and placing it on the ground my akamaru. I raised a quizzical brow at him and he shrugged. Standing their unsure of what he was doing I remained silent until he spoke

"that's better"

"w-what why"

"because that way you can move your arms"

"move my arms? For what"

"to wrap around me when I kiss you duh!"

He said it as though it was the simplest thing in the word, it took a moment but as his words registered with my mind I was kissing him. His lips upon mine his toung begging for entrance. I complied opening it slighting and a battle for dominance ensued. I pulled back with a squeak looking at him with a questioning and confused look.

He laughed leaning down his breath hot on my ear as he spoke

"hey not all puppies are nice..some are naughty"

I blushed then laughed swatting him in the chest before having my mouth once again bombarded by his own. I moaned lightly returning his kiss, complete happiness filling my heart…all my pain and sorrow's forgotten…this was what I had needed and I hadn't realized it…all along I had needed a faithful puppy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all like it please review! I really want to know if you think I need to change some things cause I'm currently trying to get one shot's done quickly cause I am going to loose my internet except for on my phone and it's hard to type a story on a phone I mean…yah VERY difficult but I will try even if it kill's me…but I don't even think I have the app on my phone or if it hook's up to the computer I'm not sure I am going to make sure and look into. So in the mean time if you have something to tell me please tell me now…im even taking request for one shots if I like the characters and if you have a slight direction that you want it to go like sad and what not lol! PLEASE CONTACT ME! You can reach me via this email and one other one the other email is…. I hope to here from you all

I WOULD LOVE 10 REVIEW'S AT LEAST IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY LIKE YOU HAVE NO IDEA! PLEASE EVEN IF IT'S TO INSTRUCT SO TO SPEAK REVIEW J


End file.
